We are nowhere, and it's now
by awesomesausome
Summary: "It was one thought, one word, racing around his brain. NoGillPleaseNoPleaseGillNo."    Established Callian.
1. Prologue

This is my first try at _Lie__to__Me_ fanfiction. I'm sort of bummed at myself for only starting to love this show once it was cancelled. It's totally my luck.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Just borrowing.

His lungs burned as his bare feet hit the cold pavement, his breathing fast and hard. He couldn't run fast enough. He couldn't get there fast enough. His breathing was come out in single bursts, _Gill,__Gill,__Gill._

He watched the van as it rounded the last corner and he fell into a heap on the hard ground.

_No_.

It was one thought, one word, racing around his brain.

_NoGillPleaseNoPleaseGillNo. _


	2. And if you swear that there's no truth

The plan had been to keep their relationship a secret. After months of build up on Cal's part to finally take the plunge and admit that he was in love with Gillian, it had happened sort of fast and without really any thought. He had invited her over to dinner to eat with he and Emily, and they were in the kitchen laughing about something or another, and she had gotten a little quiet, and her face looked a little sad and he just couldn't stand to see her like that. Sadness had almost taken up permanent residence on her face since Claire had died, and he finally had enough.

"I love you, Gill," the words rushed out, one over the other and she smiled an easy smile at him.

"I know you do," she took his hand and gave it a squeeze and he shook his head, once, twice, and then gave her a slight, crooked smile.

"No, love, I'm in love with you," the second time came out just above a whisper, and Gillian's eyes widened and then softened. She ducked her head, and moved closer and smiled.

"I know you are," she replied and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips, "I'm in love with you too." And those were the magic words, he let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and he deepened the kiss and they had stayed like that for a moment or so until Emily's voice broke them apart.

"Oh don't stop on my account," she had said with a grin, and Gillian had blushed and Cal had snickered and he took Gillian's hand and turned to his daughter.

"Em, we have something to tell you," with a half serious tone of voice, and she had squealed, actually squealed, and ran to Gillian, throwing her arms around her. Gillian was laughing, and Emily was laughing, and Cal couldn't keep his eyes away from where Gillian and Emily stood, limbs tangled, happiness apparent in every move they both made.

They had agreed to keep it to themselves, at least at work, at least for a little while. It was new, and theirs and Cal was an admittedly selfish man who was not ready to share Gillian, not all of her, not yet.

A lot of it was easy; they had always been close, always been physical with each other, a hand here, and a kiss on the cheek there. It was harder to keep the kisses appropriate, the hands where they should be. Cal had spent nearly a decade wanting this woman, and it was difficult to keep his hands in work appropriate places when they were around their employees.

It wasn't easy, keeping their relationship a secret, seeing where they worked and all. It had taken Loker about three days to figure out the change in their relationship. It had taken Torres about half that. But the two had the sense to wait Gillian and Cal out, wait until they told them they were together.

It took two months. Gillian was interviewing a man in the Cube, grilling him on whether or not he had murdered his wife, when he sprung out of his seat, flew across the table and tackled her, her and the chair flying backwards and hitting the ground hard. His hands were around her neck when Cal burst in, grabbing the man and throwing him off of Gillian. Cal's hands hovered around her, making sure she was okay, helping her as she rose, shakily, to her feet. He had been watching the interrogation from outside, and his heart stopped when the suspect leapt across to Gillian.

Loker was two steps behind Cal, and when Cal dropped to his knees in front of Gillian, Loker had contained her attacker, as Ria called for the police. Cal ran his fingers over the red, finger shaped marks on Gillian's neck, sure that they were going to bruise, and unable, and unwilling, to hide his concern for her. He held her close and kissed her hard on the lips, and only noted, belatedly, that Torres and Loker didn't seem surprised at all.

Once it was out, it was easier, on everyone. Gillian's things slowly began matriculating into Cal's home, and they began a comfortable routine.

Cal was surprised to find that he was happy, unbelievably so, and he began to worry. Call him cynical, but he was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Gillian told him he was crazy, Emily told him he was paranoid, but he just couldn't shake the feeling.

And then the other shoe dropped.


	3. How come you say it like you're right?

All right. Here's the next chapter. I hope you dig it. Thanks for the words of encouragement!

Disclaimer: Right. I do not own the characters.

"I said no," Cal whined as he and Gillian made their way into the office. She glanced at him sideways and bumped her hip with his. He gave her a small smile and shook his head.

"We need the money," she argued. It was, for them, the same old argument that they had been having for what felt like years.

"I hate those cases, love," he repeated. "They're sleazy, and they're beneath us."

"Nothing is beneath us. Not right now. Not in this economic climate," Gillian argued. They stopped at the front desk to gather their messages from Heidi. She flipped through the stack as they walked back towards their offices. "Could you just think about it?" She stopped so suddenly that Cal almost walked into her.

"Gill? What's the matter?" She shook her head. She looked worry.

"It's…it's nothing." He watched as she masked the concern and when she met his eye, she was smiling brightly. "Just promise me you'll think about the Mitchell case. We _do_ need the money." She leaned forward and caught the side of his mouth for a kiss and hurried into her office, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Cal stood, not quite knowing what to do, for about a moment before he knocked quickly on her door and let himself in. Concern he could let her deal with, but it was the other emotion he saw dart across her face that had his guard up.

Gillian Foster was afraid.

And that was unacceptable.

"Cal?" She glanced up from where she had just sat down. "What's the matter?

"Why don't you tell me?" He asked. "What's the message, Gill? Who is it from?"

"It's really…" she started, and he held his hand up.

"Don't tell me it's nothing," he interrupted. Gillian sighed and held out her finger, the Post-It note from Heidi dangling off the end. He snatched it up and skimmed over the words.

"Brian Davis?" He asked. The message was simple. Brian Davis had called; he was hoping to stop by to see Gillian. But he could tell from Gillian's pale face, and the way that her eyebrows were furrowed that the message was anything but simple.

"He was a client, you have to remember. He killed those women? He was in jail; he's supposed to be in jail. Why isn't he in jail?" Gillian began to feel the panic creep in; it began settling in her bones. Brian Davis had given her the creeps from the minute that he had set foot inside the office. He was confident and had given Cal a run for his money. Gillian was reminded of Andrew Jenkins when she thought about Brian Davis. They were smart, calculating, and terrifying.

And just like Jenkins, he had focused his attention on the lovely Dr. Foster almost immediately. Davis knew, just as Jenkins had, that Gillian Foster was Lightman's weakness. And while it had driven Cal crazy at the time, it had also proved the necessary distraction in order to get Davis to slip up, make a mistake, allow Cal to pounce on him and get the truth.

Cal's stomach sank. He remembered Davis. Mostly he remembered his last words to Gillian as he had been pulled out of the Cube by the police in handcuffs. He had looked her in the eyes, and calmly, with a serene smile, he had told her,

"I'll see you around, Dr. Foster, don't you worry about it."

Cal hated to feel helpless. It was his least favorite emotion.

"He's supposed to be in jail," Gillian repeated. "He brutally killed 9 women. Why isn't he in jail?"

"We don't know that he's not," Cal pointed out. "Let me make some calls, let me see what I can find out. For now, though, stay close to the office, yeah?" Gillian nodded. "I have a pile of paperwork to do," Gillian shrugged. "I'm sure there's enough to take me all day." Cal nodded, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you," his voice was steady, and his grip was firm on her arms. He was solid, standing in front of her, and she closed her eyes and sighed. He gave her another kiss on the mouth before leaving, turning around halfway out the door to wink at her.

He ran into Loker in the hallway.

"Oi! Loker!" He called out and Loker stopped and turned to see Lightman hurrying towards him. "I have a very important job for you today. Keep an eye on Gill, yeah? She goes nowhere without you, got it?"

Loker agreed easily.

"What's going on, boss?"

"Just don't let her out of your sight," Cal pointed a finger at Loker and Loker nodded. He watched as Lightman hurried out of the building before glancing back at Gillian's office. Through her half open door, he could see her in her chair, her head tilted back and her eyes shut.

Something was happening. Something was happening with Foster, and Lightman was freaked out. Loker hated when Lightman was freaked out, especially when it involved Foster. He became more impossible than usual when something genuinely scared him. It didn't happen often.

Loker grabbed Torres out of the lab.

"What?" Torres asked as he led her out into the hallway.

"Something's going on," Loker said. "Foster is in her office looking like she's having a breakdown, and Lightman instructed me that Foster can't be out of my sight."

"It's not unusual for Lightman to be a little over-protective," Torres shrugged. That was sort of an understatement.

"This is more than that," Loker insisted. "He was scared." Torres let those words wash over her. Lightman was scared. Lightman was _never_ scared.

"What do you think happened?" Before he could answer, Gillian rounded the corner.

"What's going on?" Loker asked immediately. "I'm supposed to watch your every move and Lightman and _you_ both seem incredibly on edge."

"This is that radical honesty crap you were trying a while ago, right? I really liked when you decided that was a waste of time," Gillian smirked. "It's nothing, honestly. It's just an old client sent a message and it has me a little on edge."

"And Lightman?"

"He's going to check on some things, you know how he gets," Gillian waved a dismissive hand, but Torres noticed that she didn't believe what she was saying. She didn't believe that Lightman was being overprotective, or over-reacting.

"If you need anything," Torres said, "let us help." She had watched Gillian spiral into depression after Claire's death, and she respected Foster, and she hated to see someone she looked up to go through something like that. But moreover, she _liked_ Gillian. Liked her as a person, liked her as a friend, and there was something about Gillian that ignited her overprotective personality. She could see why Lightman was hell-bent on keeping Foster safe. It wasn't as if Foster was a strong, capable woman, she was, but she had fought a lot of demons and was still a positive person. It was remarkable, and it was rare.

Claire's death had dimmed that, and Ria would do anything to make sure it didn't happen again.

When Gillian smiled this time, it was a real smile. She reached out and took Ria's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you Ria," she said. "But don't worry about it. It's going to be fine. Nothing to worry about." They watched as she headed back towards her office.

"Those are famous last words," Loker muttered as he followed behind to keep his promise to Lightman.


	4. You see stars

I think I failed to mention, but the title comes from the song by Bright Eyes. It bears no real significance, other than the fact that it was playing when I went to post the story.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Cal Lightman was a man on a mission.

He tore into the police station and spotted Wallowski right away.

"I need to talk to you," he said as he tugged on her arm.

"Hello, Dr. Lightman, so nice to see you too," she retorted as she pulled her arm back. "What can I do for you today?"

"Brian Davis. He's supposed to be in jail. Killed lots of women, he did."

"What do you mean supposed to be in jail?" Wallowski asked. She hated it, but she was intrigued. That was the thing about Lightman, she sighed; he kept things interesting.

"We found the evidence to put him away a few years ago," Lightman continued. "Set his sights on Gill. And now he's sent her a message, telling her he's going to stop in and see her."

"Could it be just someone messing with you?" Wallowski asked.

"Someone messing with me? Who knows that Davis took an unhealthy interest in Gill? Who has done their research and knows who this guy was and what he meant to us? Is that suggestion supposed to make me feel better? Just someone mucking about?"

Someone had targeted Gillian, and either way, Cal was going to ensure that heads would roll.

"Let me see what I can find out for you," Wallowski offered.

"Find out if Davis is in jail, yeah?" He started walking out of the office when Wallowski called out to him.

"Where are you going now?"

"I have places to be, more people to see," he gestured with his hands and shrugged. Wallowski sighed and watched as he walked out, wondering if there was anyone in her life that would go for her the lengths that Cal Lightman regularly went to for Gillian Foster.

Lightman called in to the office to check in on his way to his next stop. Gillian answered on the third ring, just as he was starting to get mildly nervous.

"You okay? You staying put?" He asked.

"Staying put? You are as charming as always," Gillian teased. He smirked.

"But you are, right?"

"Yes, Cal, your watchdogs haven't let me out of their sight. I'm still in my office where you last saw me."

"Good. Good. I'll call in a little bit," he started to hang up, but thought better of it. "Gill?

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cal," he could hear her smile over the phone.

His next stop was going to be a little trickier than his first. He wasn't sure that he was going to be as welcomed here as he was with Wallowski.

He pushed open the door and approached the office. The door was half shut and Cal gave a light knock on it.

Ben Reynolds looked up and Cal was surprised to see that Reynolds was at least slightly pleased to see him. Slightly pleased, but mostly concerned, which was understandable, considering how they had left things.

"Lightman?"

"Hello Reynolds. Doing all right then?"

"You didn't come here to catch up, did you?" Cal shook his head and moved farther into the office. "Is everything okay? Is Gillian okay?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't her," Cal replied. "I owe you a lot of things, and you don't owe me anything, but it's…" he trailed off and shrugged.

"It's Gillian," Reynolds nodded. "Is she okay?"

"She is right now, and I'd like to keep her that way," Cal answered.

"I heard you were together now, congratulations," Reynolds said. Cal saw the jealously flash across his face before being replaced by a more sincere emotion. He hadn't been blind. He had noticed the way that Reynolds had looked at Gillian. He had noticed that Reynolds had noticed Gillian, but Reynolds was a good guy. One of the best actually, and he would never had made a move because he knew how Cal felt about her.

"Oh yeah? How'd you hear that?" Cal asked, but he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips.

"The grapevine," Reynolds answered, smirking.

"Gill?"

"Yeah," Reynolds nodded. "We still have lunch every week." And once again Cal was reminded that Gillian was a far better person than he was.

It was quiet for a minute before Ben met his eye.

"You should come next time," he offered.

"Yeah," Cal answered. "I'd like that."

"But that's not what you came here about," Reynolds reminded him. Cal nodded, and filled Reynolds in.

"You have the police looking into it?" Reynolds confirmed. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need someone I trust to look out for her. If something happened to her…" he couldn't even say it, let alone imagine it.

No, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had promised, and it was one that he intended to keep.

"Okay," Reynolds replied. "Okay, let me just get a few things tied up around here and I'll meet you back at the Lightman Group later. Just…make sure she doesn't go anywhere, okay? Not until I can get there."

"I'd tie her to a chair if I had to," Cal said. "But she's pretty freaked out; I don't think she's going anywhere today." He turned to head back to the office, and stopped in the doorway. "And Reynolds? Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you," Reynolds answered. "See you in a few." Lightman hurried back to his car to head back to the office. His phone rang as he slid into his driver's seat.

Zoe. He just didn't have the patience to deal with her. She had taken the news of his and Gillian's relationship just about as well as he had expected her to.

"Of all people, Cal, why her?" She had asked, but the truth was that she knew the answer. And the worst part was that she didn't hate Gillian, not really, she had really wanted to. Really, _really_, wanted to. But Gillian was smart, and funny, and kind, even to Zoe. And Zoe couldn't help but like anyone who treated her daughter the way that Gillian treated Emily.

But she had been jealous of Gillian for over a decade, and it had been tolerable, because at least that was one thing she had on Gillian. She and Cal had been in a relationship, had been physical. He might have loved Gillian, but it was her that he kept coming back to.

The news that he and Gillian were officially a couple had ripped the rug out from underneath her, and she had reeled for a while, trying to remind herself that she was an adult and that she had Cal were divorced, despite the fact that they had never really acted like any other divorced couple she knew.

Cal wanted to ignore her call, but the whole Davis thing had him on edge, and he also wanted to check on Emily.

"Zo?" He answered. "Is Em okay?"

"She's fine, but I was calling because I have to go out of town this weekend, and I was hoping she could stay with you and Gillian."

"Of course," Cal replied. Part of him wished that Emily was as far away from he and Gillian as possible that weekend, and another part, a bigger part, wanted her in his house, in his eyesight, in case anything happened. He would suggest they bunker down for the weekend; have a movie marathon. Emily was leaving for school soon, and had been more amenable lately to spending time with her father instead of off with her friends. He had a feeling it had more than a little something to do with Gillian. His house, his _and_ Gillian's house, felt more like a home than it had in a long time, and he knew that Emily appreciated it just as much as he did.

"Thanks, Cal, she has a study group tonight, but she'll be there after that," Zoe sounded relieved. He noticed that Wallowski was trying to beep through and cut his conversation with Zoe short.

"What?" He barked at Wallowski when he switched over. "Is the bastard rotting in jail like he should be?"

"Not exactly," Wallowski replied. Cal felt his heart sink. He unconsciously put his foot on the gas and began picking up his pace to get back to the office, to get back to Gillian. "We're not sure what happened, exactly, but they found his cell empty. No sign of a breakout, just…just empty."

"Okay," Cal's mind was racing, already trying to figure out how to stay one step ahead of this guy, how to keep Gillian safe.

"But Cal?"

"What?"

"There's one more thing."

"What?"

"He had pictures. Of Gillian. Lots of them, and they were recent, Cal. Was she wearing a blue sweater yesterday?" And he saw her cardigan yesterday, thrown over the back of the chair in their study at home as she worked on her laptop, her hair in a ponytail, a pencil twirling in her fingers.

It most certainly was blue.

"Yes," he answered, and he went faster.


End file.
